


The Break In

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late saturday night and Aoba's home unaccompanied after a fight with Koujaku... He settles into bed with Ren by his side and notices that he's not alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break In

It’s been a few hours since Koujaku had left after the more current fight between Him and I. This time over visiting Trip and Virus this past weekend. They were my friends since my Sly days and I can’t just drop everyone I once knew to the side since Koujaku and I started being more intimate with each other. But with the thick skull of his, he could not get past the idea of them being Yakuza. Since Koujaku was the leader of the Rib team Benishigure, the territory the two just so happened to work over, he had an unspoken hatred for them. Which wasn’t very unspoken at all really, he talked shit constantly every time their names were mentioned. 

  
  
Thinking about all the stupid shit he says about them just pisses me off. I lay in bed thinking of all the bullshit, trying to get it out of my head. I decide listening to music would get my mind off things, help me sleep. I take out the pink headphones from the end table next to the bed and place them on my head. I turn on the familiar tune that always makes my body feel at ease and slowly start to drift away. 

  
  
My body begins to feel heavy, the soft panting from Ren at my feet moves my bed in a rocking motion, making me relax even more. all the worries in the world slowly become obsolete till I hear a loud bang downstairs in the living room. I figure its just Koujaku coming home after spending some quality time with Mizuki at the bar… Oh how he loved to run off to Mizuki after we get into an argument. With a free bar and a single best friend to goof around with all night, must be pretty nice. 

  
  
I try to ignore it, obviously he could find his way back to the bedroom, not that I want him to.. and if he can’t, well looks like someones sleeping on the couch tonight. I close my eyes again and try to sleep, I keep hearing noises downstairs, nothing out of the ordinary for a pissed off inebriated man. But something felt off. I wasn’t sure what it was. I stared out the window for a while, just listening… it was silent for a few minutes, and then another loud crash would come from the living room, then from the kitchen. It seemed Koujaku had lost himself in his own house.

  
  
I heard foot steps go up and down the hallway, lights turning on and off along the way. Maybe I should be more worried than I’m putting off. It was 3 in the morning and I was home alone. That's when worry kicked in. Shit, why did I have to plant these thoughts into my head? 

 

I sit up and grab Ren. I pat the top of his head to wake him up

 

“Aob-” 

“Shhh… fuck Ren when did you get so loud….?!”   
“Oh… sorry..” his voice was confused and with a whisper he replied. 

“Aoba?”

“I think someones in the house.” that was stupid. ther'es someone obviously in the house. Ren and I can both hear the less than sly intruder. 

“Are you sure its not Koujaku? He did leave some time last night, had he returned?

“um.. no.” I scoop Ren up into my arms and hold him closely to my chest. I didn’t want to admit I was scared or anything. But this person was acting rather strange. They literally went into every room in the house except this one. When they passed it five times already too. I swallow a big gulp of air and look down at the tiny dog in my arms. 

 

“I’m going to go see who it is…” 

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Ren answers with a flat voice. He looks up and licks my chin, making sure I wasn’t losing my mind. 

“Ye.. Yeah. I mean, its a small island, not much crime, and I can.. I can totally um… handle my own.” We watch as the footsteps walk pass the bedroom door and my voice falls to a low whisper, the lights begin to turn off one by one as the intruder walks back down the hallway. This was most definitely not Koujaku. 

 

We sit in silence for a minute or two, not hearing another peep from outside the door, not even a single clatter from downstairs. Ren jumped out of my arms and walked towards the door. 

“We have to go check, Aoba.” 

 

“Y-yeah.” I threw the blankets to the side and push myself off the bed, trying to make as little noise as possible. I’m basically walking on my toes when I reach the door. 

“We’ll be fine, Aoba.” 

 

I open the bedroom door in complete silence. The entire hallway engulfed in darkness. Usually I’m not that scared of the dark, but with the current situation, every little shadow had me on nerves end. I walk down the hallway, stopping at every creak I hear from the floorboards, god damn wooden floors, But every time, nothing happened. It’s not like I expected a mass killer to jump out from any dark corner and murder me just because I made noise, but you can’t be so sure!

 

I make it to the staircase in safety, Ren standing close behind me, looking behind himself every few seconds. I look down into the living room and see nothing out of the ordinary, it was darker than shit tho…   


“Aoba..?”

“yeah.. okay.” I sigh heavily “Fuck, let’s just go for it.” 

We walk down the stairs in the single most slowest pace I have ever walked before in my life. I wasn’t really in a hurry to get killed, ya know? Ren understood and kept at my heels. We make it to the bottom and stand completely still for what seemed like five minutes. I don’t remember when exactly I closed my eyes, but they were sealed shut. 

not very effective when I think about it. 

 

But still, Nothing happened. I walk towards the kitchen in a bit of a speed walk, like when you feel like there's absolutely something behind you and you almost jump to the destination of safety, thinking that just because you jumped, they aren't going to get you? yeah like that. 

 

I roll my eyes and remind myself that I’m probably an idiot for doing this but I take a gulp and whisper   
“H-hello? Is anyone here?” The whisper was so low I could barely hear myself. How was this even effective? Either way I didn’t get a response and I look for the light switch next to the opening. After a few moments of rubbing my hand up and down the rough tile, I finally find it and flood the room with a bright light, causing my retinas to burn almost out of my skull.

 

After a few minutes of panic over not being able to use my eyes and flinging myself around like I was actually doing something worthy, I hear Ren sigh annoyingly as he watched me wave my arms around for no reason whats so ever. 

 

“Aoba.. There is nothing there.” 

 

A moment of silence overtook the air and I gained my eyesight back, looking into an empty kitchen. I chuckle over how silly I was acting. Maybe the person left? I mean, they are most certainly not here anymore. I turn back towards the living room and notice the TV was on a blank black screen. 

  
It was strange for neither me nor Koujaku really indulge in television, I don’t even think we have cable. But whatever, the TV is literally never on in this household. I go to grab the remote off the top of it and feel around for a bit, nothing. 

  
“I always leave the remote right here… Did the person come to steal remotes? Cause I would have just given it to h-” I turn towards the coffee table to see if it were placed there, which. surprise, it was. Along with a very pale, very thin looking hand grasping it. Definitely not Koujaku's hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> More characters will be added and rating will go up when more chapters are posted. Okay that's all!


End file.
